Konoha Festival
by tigsterz
Summary: A compilation of chapters about the character's experiences during the festival. More info in chapter 2.
1. How It Started

**Konoha Festival Ch. 1**

_How It Started_

It was late afternoon and Tsunade was taking a break from all the paperwork she was doing. She never liked doing paperwork. She often begged Shizune to give her a break. Usually Shizune will insist that they continue their work, but today Shizune agreed on taking a break.

Tsunade sure missed the good old days when she can gamble as long as she wanted. Day and night, without having to worry about anything. Well, except for the people who are chasing her, asking her to pay back the money she owes them. Still, she'd rather run from her debts than having to do paperwork all day long.

"Why can't there be a day when everyone gets to do nothing and just have fun?" she said to no one in particular. Shizune was out getting her sake.

"A day when people can relax, have fun, play games, enjoy the company of their friends, families and loved ones." She continued.

She sighed. "Why can't anybody, with power, make a day like that?"

A few seconds later…

"Oh wait! I can make that day. I'm Hokage for heaven's sake. Why didn't I think of this earlier? I have to get to work if I want to make this happen." Tsunade exclaimed.

"Tsunade-sama, I brought you some sake." Shizune said. "We better make this break short. The coun…" She was interrupted by Tsunade saying, "Shizune, put the sake away. We have no time for breaks. We have a lot of paperwork to do." she said as she restarted doing the paperwork.

Shizune was shocked. _'Tsunade usually never cared about the paperwork. I wonder what happened while I was gone.' _she thought

"Shizune what are you doing just standing around there? We have work to do." Tsunade said interrupting her thoughts.

"Coming, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh and before I forget, could you schedule a meeting with the councilors."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Oh nothing, just a little something I'm working on."

Shizune raised her eyebrows as Tsunade giggled in her seat. _'What on earth happened while I was gone?'_


	2. Preparations

**A****uthor's Note:** Sorry it took me two months to update this fanfic. I was having a writer's block. Anyway, here is the second chapter of Konoha Festival. Just to make it clear only chapters 1, 2 and 3 are connected. The following chapters will be one-shots on the characters' experiences during the festival, starting from the announcement until the very end of the festival which will be the fireworks. Enjoy and remember I appreciate comments.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. (Sorry I forgot put this last time.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Konoha Festival Ch. 2**

_Preparations_

"Did you contact the circus already?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune answered.

"How about the stalls are they ready?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"The posters are they ready to be posted?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Then you probably rented the rides too, right?"

"Ha- actually not yet Tsunade-sama."

"Well, what are you waiting for? The festival is only a few weeks away and we haven't even announced it yet. What do you think the councilors will say?"

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama" Shizune said as she exited the room.

When she closed the door, she sighed. _'If only I knew that this was what Tsunade-sama was planning, then I probably shouldn't been that happy that Tsunade-sama was working hard for once. I can't believe she actually convinced the councilors to said, yes.'_

_- Start Flashback -_

_There was Tsunade sitting opposite of the councilors, the councilors glaring daggers at her with Tsunade doing the same thing. Shizune was standing at the back of the green couch that Tsunade was sitting on, looking like she really didn't want to be there. _

'What now?'_ Homura, the male councilor, thought._

'This better be worth missing my favorite soap opera.'_ Koharu, the female councilor, thought. _

'Okay Tsunade, whateverhappens you will not come out of this room without the approval of the councilors' _Tsunade thought._

'Happy thoughts Shizune, happy thoughts. Nobody will leave this room injured. Tsunade will not lose her temper and wouldn't kill anyone. The councilors will say yes and everybody will be happy. Then Tsunade will quit gambling and… and…who am I kidding. The elders always turned down every single suggestion Tsunade proposed. Why would this be any different?'_ Shizune thought._

"_Okay" Homura said breaking the silence__. "We all have better things to do than just glar- …errr…stare at each other all day long. So hurry up and tell us about your proposal." _

_Tsunade smirked at the slip of tongue. Noticing the smirk he grunted. Sitting just a bit straighter, she continued. "I propose that we start an annual Konoha Festival which will be held every year during the start of spring. It will be everybody's break from work, missions and school." _

"_It's a good proposal." Koharu started._

_Tsunade flinched at that. _'They always start their no's with that line'_ she thought. She felt a bit taken aback. _'How could they not like my proposal? It's the best proposal I've ever made. It's not even about sake or gambling. Wait, what am I doing? I shouldn't feel bad. I'm Hokage. I shouldn't let a simple "no" stop me from doing something. I'm gonna fight for this and I'm not leaving this room 'till they approve my proposal.'_ She thought as she expected the worst._

_Reaching a decision, Homura said, "I think it's a great idea. It's a yes." _

_Not realizing that they said yes, Tsunade suddenly said, " Look, I'm not leaving this ro- …wait, wait, wait, a YES?!?" _

"_A YES?" Shizune questioned._

"_Oink?" Tonton said._

"_A yes." Homura confirmed. _

"_Really?" Tsunade asked._

"_Of course, even we would like a day off every once in a while. Plus, it'll be fun activity that everyone will enjoy." Koharu said with a smile for once._

"_We expect preparations to start tomorrow morning if you wish the festival to be held two months from now." Homura said as he stood up to leave._

"_I will not let you down. I promise you that I will make sure that this festival will be a success." Tsunade said also standing up. _

_As they left, Shizune breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe they said yes."_

"_Me either." Tsunade said, still in disbelief._

_- End of Flashback -_

That was a month and two weeks ago. Now there's only two weeks till the festival and there's still a ton of things to do. Shizune sighed again as she dialed the number of the company they were renting rides from. _'I still can't believe they said yes.' _Shizune thought as someone finally answered the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Has the band confirmed?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune answered as Tsunade checked off something from a clipboard.

"Did the Kazekage and his siblings respond to our invitation?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Did the lights and sounds arrive?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Have we rented the rides?" She asked giving her a look at that question.

Sighing she anwered, "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Then I guess we're set." Tsunade said smiling.

'_Finally'_ Shizune thought.


End file.
